My Dumbo
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: One-Shot. Everyone thinks that Edward looked perfect when he was human. I don't think he did. Edward And Bella go visit his house in Chicago. They're married and Vampires. Fluffy story I guess you could call it : EXB All the way!


_**This is a one shot people! Sorry about spelling mistakes, hope you understand everything. And yes, they are married in this fic. Review!**_

_

* * *

_

_Bella---_

I walked down the hallway in Edwards childhood home. It was the one he lived in as a human. Edward himself was upstairs, getting something from his parents room. I ran vampire speed up to him, not looking at all the family pictures as I flew by. Yep, I was a vampire. And I had been for the past eight years.

I stepped into the room and looked around. It was the master bedroom alright. It was very nice, a little too dusty, but nice. The bed was big, and there was a huge closet at the other end of the room. And, of course, a lot of books. Edward was sitting on the bed, looking through a drawer on one of the nightstands.

"What are you looking for, love?" I asked lightly. When I was changed, Edward had bean scared abut me changing my personality. And it did; for the better. I was much more light hearted and happier then I've ever been. Lets just say that Edward didn't complain about _that._

"A photo album." Edward replied with a grin. I flashed him a smile in return, kissing him lightly on the neck.

"Did you even have cameras at your time?" I teased him lightly, giggling. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm not _that _old." he mumbled. He rumbled around in there a few more seconds before he dragged out a dusty, thin book. I got excited. I'd never seen Edward as a human before…

Edward opened the book, and a photo of a young woman, sitting on in a rocking chair. You could easily tell that she was Edwards mother. They had the same nose, and the same shape of the eyes. She was pretty, in a sort of motherly way.

"That's my mother. She was pregnant with me on that picture…she was 20 at the time. Just married to my father." Edward said in a distant voice.

"She looked happy." I commented, tracing the edge of the picture with an icy cold finger.

"She was. They were lucky, mother and father. They loved each other before the marriage was arranged." Edward turned the page over, and a picture of the same woman came, only this time there was a man with her. He looked like an older version of Edward. Just not so handsome. His hair was slicked back, and his ears poked out in a strange way, making them huge. And he had a funny moustache. He was smiling though, along with his wife. Edward's finger tapped at his father.

"That's my father. He was 22 years old when they were married. I was born on the time this picture was taken…I don't know why I wasn't in it…" Edwards eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember.

"Edward, even humans can't remember why they weren't in a picture when they were toddlers." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes at me, and turned to page again.

"_Aw_." I said as I saw a Edward as a human for the first time. In the picture, he had to be around five years old. He was standing with his back straight, his hair a little tussled, wearing a tux. He was smiling charmingly at the camera, both of his front teeth missing. I had to laugh at that.

"I forgot about this picture." Edward said, chuckling at himself. I noticed that Edward had his fathers ears, which made me snicker. Really, who thought that the big and mighty Edward had Dumbo ears?

"What?" Edward asked, staring at me with amused and confused eyes. I just shook my head, looking down at his little five year old self, grinning. Edward sighted and turned to the next page.

"I was fourteen here." Edward said, pointing to a picture of himself. He looked fourteen alright. His face was full of pimples and his ears were bigger then ever. He looked stiff and awkward, standing in front of his parents. They were both smiling down at him fondly though. I heard Edward groan which made me laugh.

"I remember that picture being taken…ugh. That was _not_ a pleasant day." Edward said, looking down at himself in horror. I just couldn't stop laughing at the picture. It was such a huge contrast. I guess I shouldn't of been surprised. I mean, I was beautiful now, and I was plain before. Although, I never had abnormally large body parts ether…

"Why are you laughing? I was human, okay? And we didn't have all those beauty products to get pimples disappear in one day…" I noticed that he looked a little flushed as he tried to explain his appearance.

"Edward, relax. Okay? I think you looked sweet. A little awkward maybe, but sweet all the same." I soothed, smiling at him. I was leaning on his back, my head resting on his shoulder with my arms around his chest. He huffed and hurriedly turned to the next picture. I could not contain the laughter that erupted from my throat when I saw the next picture.

It was a close up of Edward when he was a little older. He still had a little baby fat around his chin and cheeks. But that wasn't what I was laughing at. Edward had started to get a little moustache on his upper lip. And the worst part about it was that it was the same shape as his fathers moustache. He even looked proud to have it!

"I-I'm, I'm sorry! Its, its just- look at that little pencil line on your lip!" I finally chocked out when I saw his annoyed expression. Edward looked down at the picture of himself, and the crocked smile that I loved so much formed on his lips. He turned his head slowly to look at me.

"You do know that I was 17 when this picture was taken, right?" He said lightly. I stared at him in shock. Sure, I could see the resemblance. In the picture, he still had the huge ears, which I had secretly found adorable, and his skin wasn't full of pimples anymore. He still had that moustache though, which looked ridiculous. He had a lot more fat on his face on the picture. He was still handsome, there was no doubt about that, but he was handsome in a more humble way. He blended in.

"Seriously? Wow…you look so different." I said, gazing down at the picture in the book. Edward got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you think that…if I were human when you moved to Forks, and I looked like that, do you still think you'd fall in love with me?" Edward asked hesitantly. I looked at him shocked. I was about to protest, but he continued to ramble on, seeming not able to stop.

"I mean, I would have been brought up in an whole other time period. My personality would probably be different, and I would look plain like any other guy…I wouldn't stick out, you know? Do you still think we would of ended up together?" He asked in a rush.

"Of course we would. I don't think you would act like all the other guys at Forks high though, that's just not you. I know you would have been different, but it would still be you. I wouldn't of minded if you looked like that when I met you." I told him firmly. He smiled at me and placed a loos strand of my hair behind my ear. He stopped there briefly, and tugged playfully at my earlobe.

"Even with my ears?" He teased me. I giggled and pecked him on the lips with a sight.

"Even with the ears." I said with a laugh. I stood up from the bed to go and explore the rest of the house. We would be staying here for a few days. I walked out and stopped, right outside the door to his parents bedroom.

"Oh, by the way, there's still one bag left in the car. Could you get it?" I asked him sweetly, poking my head in. He looked up from the picture smiling, nodded and got up.

"Thanks Dumbo." I teased him as he walked past me. I shot down the hall laughing my head of at his expression. I heard him growl playfully and run after me. Yep, life was great when you had your own personal Dumbo around.

* * *

Hope you like it! 


End file.
